


In the Field

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Threeverse [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Natasha, and a mission that goes on longer than they would've liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Field

The heat was stifling. And that was the most complimentary thing Natasha could say about their current location.

The job they'd been sent on was merely supposed to have been an observational one. Check in on the local overlord, see if he was actually trafficking in weapons - or if it was worse - and report back to SHIELD so they could determine what action was needed. It was only supposed to take a day, two at the most. A quick in and out. But the compound was more heavily guarded and had a more rigid schedule than they'd expected, letting them know that whatever this guy was up to, it was serious. The once simple job morphed into something a little more complicated, and they'd been here nearly a week, keeping an eye on how operations worked.

They'd been taking turns keeping watch, while snatching a few moments here and there for food, sex, and sleep. It was a grueling schedule, and combined with the heat and the bugs, was starting to take it's toll on both of them.

Natasha came back to the hut they'd set up as homebase one evening to find Clint talking to Coulson over the sat phone. She gave him a curious look but let him finish up as she sat and pulled off her boots.

"He's sending in some backup for us," he said as he hung up. "Guess he realized we couldn't maintain this schedule all on our own."

"Oh, thank fuck," she groaned, peeling off the top half of her catsuit. "Is there any food left?"

"A few freeze dried meals. Stew or Mexican chicken?" he asked.

"Stew." He tossed it to her and she caught it, wrinkling her nose at the bag in her hands before ripping it open to eat. "I would give anything for some real food right now. Is the new guy bringing any?"

"Don't know. Should get here within the next day or so," he stated, coming over to settle on the crude wood bench next to her.

She picked at a piece of meat. "Bet Bobbi's eating better than this."

Clint stretched out his legs. "Probably sleeping better, too."

"Would you think it strange if I admit how much I miss our bed?"

"Somehow I don't think you're talking about the actual bed," he teased, chuckling and taking another bite of his meal.

She smirked at him. "Maybe not. Does it matter?"

"No." He sighed, then admitted, "I miss her, too."

Natasha bumped his shoulder. "You're not exactly bad company, Barton. There are benefits to being here with you, too."

He looked up at the tone in her voice and caught her heated stare. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She grinned at him. "Want to indulge in one last fuck before we're set upon by some unsuspecting agent tomorrow?" 

He didn't even pretend otherwise. 

The meal packets got tossed to the side as they fumbled with clasps and zippers and specialized fabrics that stuck to their skin in the most inconvenient ways, all the while snatching heated kissed and frenzied touches. They didn't even bother with the two small cots set up in the far corner, just screwed against the bare support beam set in the flimsy wall, hoping like hell it would support both their weights.

When their passion was sated, she sagged against him. "Shouldn't we, I don't know, move?"

He chuckled and she felt the puff of his breath against her shoulder. "Suppose so," he mumbled, although he made no move to lower her to the floor or move her away from the wall. 

She hooked her ankles more firmly around his waist and was leaning in to start a slower, more leisurely round two, when she felt his whole body suddenly stiffen. Cocking her head, she heard the same noise he'd noticed seconds before.

"Helicopter," he confirmed, lifting her away from him and pulling on a pair of worn cargo pants.

"That was faster than anticipated," Natasha muttered, snatching up a nearby shirt and throwing it on.

Clint reached for his bow and quiver. "Might not be ours."

Natasha grabbed her discarded suit and palmed two of her throwing knives and a gun. 

They were on either side of the door, ready for anything, when it creaked open long moments later. 

They were surprised when they realized who the the hut's newest resident was.

"Holy shit!" Clint exclaimed.

"I think Coulson likes us," Natasha stated with a wide grin.

"Hi, guys," Bobbi greeted as she set down her bag. "Miss me?"

The kiss she got from Natasha left no doubt as to the answer.


End file.
